Three Guys and a Mouse
by Half Past Crazy
Summary: The Kaibas need pest control. Who do you call? Trust me, it ain't pretty. One-shot story.


Saturn: This is called Three Guys and a Mouse. Basically, the Kaibas need pest control. And guess who the exterminators are!! Let's start this already!  
  
Ryou: I see you're feeling better now.  
  
Saturn: I happy and slightly hyper again. Yay!  
  
Jitari: You said I could do a story. WAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Saturn: You'll get the next one. I promise.  
  
Jitari: Yay!!  
  
Mokuba: I'm doing the disclaimer because I'm in this story for a while and have nothing better to do. Saturn Imp does own Yu-Gi-Oh as well as some merchandise.  
  
The yamis are named Bakura and Marik. Malik is the hikari.  
  
  
  
The Kaiba Mansion. . .  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: What happened big brother?!  
  
Seto:(standing on a chair) That. . . that thing!! Keep it away!  
  
Mokuba: Aww, it's a cute little mousie!  
  
Seto: No, stay back, Mokuba! If there's one, there must be more around here somewhere.(grabs Mokuba while still standing on chair)  
  
Mokuba:-_-;; My brother has finally lost it. I told him not to put in those extra hours at Kaiba Corp.  
  
Seto: I heard that.  
  
Mokuba: Whoops.  
  
Seto:(jumps off the chair) I'm getting an exterminator.(picks up phone)  
  
Some Guy: Yello. This is Annoyance Away.  
  
Seto: Hello, unimportant person, unlike myself. I need someone to rid my residence of these retched rampaging rodents.  
  
Some Guy: You said a mouth full. Where do you live?  
  
Seto: The Kaiba Mansion.  
  
Some Guy: We'll send some people down there as fast as possible. Oh, and as for payment,(suddenly sounds like Mojo Jojo) no pennies. Too much counting. No $100's. Too big money.  
  
Seto: Whatever.  
  
10 minutes later. . .  
  
The door is kicked open and who do you think it is. . .  
  
Seto: No way.  
  
Mokuba: This won't end well.  
  
Bakura: We are the exterminators.  
  
Malik and Marik: Yeah!  
  
Three guys:(stirke a cheesy pose, like the Ginyu Force)  
  
Kaibas:(sweatdrop)  
  
Marik: We guarentee that we will destroy everything you own before we're done to getting rid of your pests. Wait, that didn't come out right.  
  
Seto: Mokuba and I are leaving. If you touch anything, I'll kill you. If you break anything, I'll kill you. If you eat anything, -  
  
Malik: You'll kill us.  
  
Bakura: Marik and I are already dead.  
  
Marik: What ya gonna do, Kaiba-boy?  
  
Seto: Don't make me get Pegasus or Shaadi.  
  
Yamis: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Seto: Get to work.  
  
Exterminators: Yes sir!  
  
Soon, the Kaibas are gone and the "exterminators" get busy. Mouse hunt, Yu- Gi-Oh style. This can't be good.  
  
Bakura: So, what do we do when we catch the mice?  
  
Marik: What we always do. Eat 'em!  
  
Malik: Even with me being a bit of a psycho, that's still gross.  
  
Bakura: You haven't lived until you've had barbecued mouse.  
  
Malik: Wouldn't matter. If it killed you, you wouldn't notice because you're already dead.  
  
Marik: Let's hunt 'em down. I'm getting hungry.  
  
Bakura: Wait for me!  
  
Yamis:(run up the stairs)  
  
Malik: Eew, eew, eew, eew, . . .  
  
At Kaiba Corp. . .  
  
Seto: //Dear God. I hope my house is still in one piece when I get back there. If they go in my room, I'll mummify them. In the yamis' case, remummify them. I better call Merkurie to see how everything is going with Mokuba.//  
  
At Merkurie's place. . .  
  
(A/n: Merkurie has her own apartment. That's implied in "In Which a Psychiatrist is Needed". That ficcy has no connection to this one besides that single detail.)(phone rings)  
  
Merkurie:(picks up) Hello?  
  
Seto: Hey there. It's Kaiba.  
  
Merkurie: Oh, hi Blue Eyes. Wanted to check up on Mokuba? (A/n: Sorry if it's been used by anyone else out there. Please don't hurt me!)  
  
Seto: Yeah. How are things holding up down there?  
  
Merkurie: Fairly well. He's playing Mario Party right now, so you can't speak to him.(A/n: Don't own Mario Party.)  
  
Seto: Thanks. So are we still on for Friday?  
  
Merkurie: Friday night at 7. I'll be waiting.  
  
Seto: Later, Merkurie-koi.(A/n: Sorry for popping up again. Merkurie and Seto are dating in this one.)  
  
To the Kaiba mansion, again. . .  
  
I should have said the remains of the Kaiba mansion. The chandelier can drop at any moment, there must be at least twenty holes in the walls of every room per floor, Seto's bedroom door is open (A/n: I have plans for that.). . . At least there aren't any more mice.  
  
Malik: How many did we get?  
  
Bakura: A good 15. Most of them ours.  
  
Marik: It'll be rodent chili tonight, boys!  
  
Malik: I think I'll pass.(notices open door) Guys, I see oppurtunity for mischief.  
  
Yamis: Really?!  
  
Malik: Behold the pathway to naughtiness.  
  
Bakura: Charge!  
  
Three guys:(dash into the room)  
  
Marik:(on Kaiba' PC) Hey look what I found! Kaiba's password to the Internet.  
  
Malik: To hack or not to hack, that is the question.(A/n: Don't own Shakespeare.)  
  
Bakura: Hack!  
  
They get onto the Net and something catches Bakura's eye. He removes a small slip of paper from behind the monitor. It was written by Mokuba.  
  
Bakura:(sing song voice) Look what I found!  
  
Malik & Marik: What?!  
  
Bakura: Kaiba's user name and password to his e-mail!  
  
Marik: Gimme!(types in words) We're in!  
  
Malik: Whoa. Look what Kaiba gets in his e-mail.  
  
Marik: Can you say blackmail oppurtunity? Very good!  
  
They print off a few of the pictures received in the CEO's mail.  
  
Malik: We're getting paid and the look on Kaiba's face. I can see it now.(laughs maniacally)  
  
Bakura: Let's repair the damages to his place and beat it.  
  
They fix up the place (barely) and make off with their captures.  
  
Around six o' clock. . .  
  
(at Annoyance Away HQ)  
  
Bakura: Hey Marik, did you remember to log off of Kaiba's e-mail?  
  
Marik: Oops.  
  
Somewhere in China. . .  
  
Random Chinese people:(turn their heads toward a scream coming from the west, America to be exact)  
  
Back in Domino. . .  
  
An extremely pissed Seto Kaiba is after someone's blood. Malik has got it good this time. When, not if, when Kaiba finds them and tortures the guys mercilessly, he can be put out of his misery. Unlike Bakura and Malik's yami. They got what was coming to them.  
  
  
  
Saturn: Yes, I was mean to many people in this one. No, I will not say what they found in Kaiba's mail. So lay off.  
  
Ryou: Anyway, please reivew this story and make her happy. Cheers! ^_^ 


End file.
